Yet to be named
by Black Swords Man32
Summary: What happens when Issei is kidnapped and broken as a young child, is saved, hides his pain behind a mask of perversity, has the Gamer ability and Boosted Gear, and seeks to protect. RATED M FIGHT SCENES Is Hurt/Comfort Romance Angst Friendship CRACK
1. Chapter 1

_**Forgot spell check first time. Here's the new fanfic, it's a gamer and highschool dxd fanfic. Name is yet undecided, review and suggest names, I will have chosen a name by the next update of my other fanfic. Currently a suggestion is "A Change Of Difficulty" by RedBurningDragon. This is partly based off of SeerKing's "Issei- The Gaming Gear". Because neither my IPod or Laptop likes anyform of wiki, I asked RedBurningDragon to look something up for me. This fanfic will get a few updates before the other one, because I am a bit stuck on that one. It will be continued though. Also since I can rarely write, but can read fanfics nearly anytime I want, I have a lot of ideas. Shout out to SeerKing and RedBurningDragon. Here we go.**_

 **Gaming Gear**

 **Gaming Gear past successors**

 **[Ddraig talking]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

 **Issei**

It had been a wonderful night, considering my past. But of course this dude had to come ruin it. They had been eating dinner when this psychopath had broken in and held them at gunpoint. It had only spiraled into disaster after that. He held me, my ma, my pa, and I guess you could call her my friend Koneko hostage. It had only gotten worse as he had made a phone call.

"Well, then. These people's deaths are your fault assholes," the man who looked about 5"9, with ash blonde hair, purple eyes, and dressed up like a gangster from a C grade movie, said throwing the phone at a wall and breaking it. He then started walking towards me with a glint of murder in his eyes. "Sorry, but if I am to become famous, I have to stay true to my word."

"W-w-w-why d-d-do you ne-e-e-ed to do thi-i-i-is?" I stutter out in fear. "We did nothing to you."

"It's simple really, you were here," he responds as he grabs my arm.

"N-n-n-no please le-le-leav-v-ve us aloooone," I yell out trying to escape. He grips my arm tight as he begins to slowly, and meticulously skin me alive. "N-n-n-no not aga-a-ain." I twist around trying to escape thinking, 'not this torture again'.

Time stops and I hear a voice in my head, " **Do you want this to end? If so, scream it out for all to hear."** Time resumes.

"STOP, MAKE IT STOP, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I scream out, as he begins cutting my arm.

" **Very well, take the Gaming Gear. Awaken once more. Fore you hold a spirit of a strong warrior in you, now take this power!"** the voice says, freezing time again.

I see a bunch of notifications showing up now, like I'm in a game.

 **Issei Hyouyduo**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 162**

 **MP: 750**

 **?: 1**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT:5**

 **AGI: 2**

 **STA: 5**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 23**

 **CHA: 1**

 **CTRL: 16**

 **LUK: .5**

 **TITLES**

 **[Traumatized Oppai Baka]**

 **Because of past trauma, you hide yourself behind a mask of perversity so as to drive others away.**

 **-75% reputation gain with females**

 **-25% reputation gain with males**

 **-30% reputation gain with perverts**

 **+15% reputation gain with other traumatized people.**

 **[Tortured Beyond Belief Survivor]**

 **Tortured as a kid. You hate seeing others be hurt, especially innocents. Permanently gain [Protective Aura]**

 **-25% reputation gain with all**

 **+5% reputation gain with trauma victims**

 **To lose you need to find somebody to help you with your nightmares and flashbacks.**

 **[Extreme Perverted Trauma Survivor]**

 **Because you raped and molested and forced to pleasure others by females as a kid you have been traumatized. Gain [Traumatized Oppai Baka] title to hid your true feelings behind.**

 **To lose get a girlfriend that will help you with your trama.**

 **[Betrayal At Youth]**

 **Betrayed by one you trusted at a young age. Your heart fears to trust again. Gains [Fearful Trust]**

 **-30% reputation gained**

 **To lose, find somebody that you can trust.**

 **[Broken]**

 **Da fuck. Who the hell does this shit to a kid, a kid for hell's sake. Broken as a kid by numerous torture and traumatizing events. Gains [Perma Fear]**

 **-20% reputation gain**

 **To lose, fuck it, look at relationships tab.**

 **[?] LOCKED**

 **Requirement: gain confidence**

 **Finally something that is not fucking traumatizing, hope you gain this quick kid.**

 **SKILLS**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive)**

 **Allows you to heal all damage by sleeping in a bed, sub skills can be obtained.**

 **[Ambidextrous] (Passive) Lvl.1 (0/100exp)**

 **Allows to use of the non dominant hand for tasks. Higher the level, more skilled user will be with all manner of tasks.**

 **Passively reduces non-dominant hand penalty from 95% to 80%**

 **[Rhythm Echo] (Active) Lvl.12 (36/1200 exp)**

 **Walk in a seemingly random pattern to confuse enemies. May affect non-enemies as well.**

 **[Fearful Trust]**

 **Because of f painful betrayal, you have trouble trusting others.**

 **-30% chance for allies to trust you and vice versa.**

 **[Perma Fear]**

 **You fear everything, even your own shadow.**

 **+40% chance to hurt friends because you flinch away from them all the time.**

 **[Protective Aura] (Legendary Skill)**

 **Tortured as a child, you hate the harmers of innocents. This skill is both passive and active.**

 **(Passive) Lvl.64 (78,246/640,000exp)**

 **When passive, this skill allows people with severe trauma, guilt, or fear to flock to you, they will relax feeling like you will protect them.**

 **(Active) Lvl.1 (0/100exp)**

 **When active, this skill grants a severe amount of power so that you can protect others. Activates when seeing a innocent or cared one being harmed.**

 **WARNING! BECAUSE OF CURRENT PSYCH AND PSYCHOLOGICAL DAMAGE, ONLY PEOPLE ABOVE THE RELATIONSHIP LEVEL FRIEND WILL ACTIVATE PROTECTIVE AURA (ACTIVE)**

 **[?] (?) ? (?/?exp)**

 **?**

 **Requirements: gain confidence, and a trusted ally.**

 **ITEMS**

 **[?]**

 **Complete set of gear from past, no info available. Requirement for info; Title [?].**

 **That is the title that is currently locked.**

 **[Necklace Of Protection]**

 **Blessed necklace that helps with panic attacks and mental breakdowns. Useless against nightmares.**

After reading all this time starts moving again, I react on instinct and start freaking out, but I am of a clearer head now and I kick upwards.

"Uff," the man groans clutching his family jewels. "My balls."

"D-d-da-a-ad w-w-w-we shou-uu-ld ti-i-i-ie him up no-o-ow," I manage to stutter out. At that dad gets up and grabs a rope and we go to tie him up. Sadly I pissed him off.

"You motherfuckin-," is all he is able to say before a white haired priest comes charging in and punches him in the jaw. The man screams in pain and just throws his knife randomly, it's heading straight for me.

A wet moist sound is heard as it hits me in the chest. "You're gonna die for harming him asshole," is what the priest says right before I pass out.

 **Koneko**

I look at Ise in worry as the paramedics take him away. After his priest friend came in and beat the other dude's ass, he started performing first aid on Ise.

"Don't worry, that kid's been through a lot. But let me tell you, you are one of the few people that can actually help him," the priest says watching with sadness as his best friend is wheeled away. Anyway let's go.

 _ **For the first update of this, there is gonna be around 4 updates in quick succession. I have been thinking about writing this for a few days. I have an idea of at least to chapter 6. Not what's actually gonna happen though. I am going to return to The Dark Red Dragon Emperor, I just need to figure out where to go with it. Anyway the skill Ambidextrous is SeerKing's skill, RedDragonKing chose Rhythm Echo. SeerKing got to choose one because his Gamer fanfic is a huge inspiration for this one. RedDragonKing got me information for the Gamer's Body since both my laptop and IPod hate wiki. I am going to post this and work on the next one. Remember to review and leave name suggestions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I said I would be updating it kinda quickly at first. Shout out to SeerKing and RedBurningDragon. Here we go.**_

 **Gaming Gear**

 **Gaming Gear past possessors**

 **[** **Ddraig talking]**

 _ **[DDraig thinking]**_

 **Issei**

I wake up in a hospital bed groaning and clutching my head. Then I remember what happened. "Da fuck is wrong with my life," I whisper. I then think status and I see that I finally have a level. Whoop dee fucking doo. I then remember the thing talking about a relationships tab, and I look for and find it and enter it.

 **([RELATIONSHIPS]) (CURRENTLY ONLY SHOWS ACQUAINTANCES AND ABOVE)**

 **[Matsuda] (acquaintance)**

 **Is there for you when needed. Super perverted but still has a good heart.**

 **[Motohama] (acquaintance)**

 **Same as Matsuda. Is willing to create distractions to keep people from noticing you.**

 **[Katase] (acquaintance)**

 **Hates and pities you.**

 **[Murayama] (acquaintance)**

 **Pities you, and is willing to beat people up for you.**

 **[Ma] (Mother)**

 **Loves and cares for you. Babies you though.**

 **[Pa] (Father)**

 **Loves and cares for you, and wants to help but doesn't know how.**

 **[Freed Sellzen] (Best Friend)**

 **Tortured alongside you. You two share a blood bond, made through pain. Nothing will tear you two apart. Cannot help get rid of [Perverted Trauma] [Tortured Beyond Belief Survivor] [Betrayal At Youth] or [Broken]. One of two people who can stop one of your mental breakdowns. Can't stop panic attacks**

 **[Koneko Toujou] (Acquaintance who wants to be more)**

 **Wants to help you. Has suffered betrayal as well. Possible Romance. Only one who can stop your mental breakdowns and panic attacks.**

 **GONNA TELL YOU THIS ONLY ONCE! THIS GIRL JUST ABOUT LOVES YOU. SHE CAN HELP YOU GET RID OF YOU TRAMA. TRUST HER.**

OP as hell. Never using. But Koneko loves me. I have to work towards getting rid of my trauma.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Path towards the cure**

 **You're dumbass finally started down the path of becoming cured. First you must gain the confidence to ask for help from your friends.**

That is convenient. I also need to grow stronger since I am only level two.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Me? Defenceless? Yeah right?**

 **You have realized that you need to grow stronger. How about hitting some dungeons, eh?**

Did it just? Yeah it's mocking me.

 **For deducing something plainly obvious you gain +1 wisdom.**

Okay then.

 **Sacred Gear detected. Awaken [Y/N]**

Of course. I guess?

 **Awakening Sacred Gear. Awakened.**

" **[Da fuck. That is a massive hangover. Hello, I am Ddraig the- HOLY FUCKING SHIT MY MENTALITY! MAKE IT STOP! WHO THE HELL WOULD BE SO CRUEL AS TO STUFF A DILDO UP A DUDES-]**

Shut it or I will shut it for you.

" **[Sorry. But damn. I am here for you kid. I am Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor. You good kid?]"**

Also, I have made the therapists of my therapists therapists go to therapy. So yeah my life is fucked.

" **[Damn kid. I am just going to go cry in a corner. Kay?]**

At that he disappears. Man, I can check making a semi-immortal being go crazy off my bucket list.

"Issei, you're awake!" the priest from before exclaims, hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you are gay and all Freed. But I don't swing that way," I tell him.

He grins at me and opens his mouth to retort and, "ISE," I am tackled from the side by a white haired loli.

"Yeah, I'm awake Koneko," I tell her thinking about the relationships tab. I look around and see everybody here. Matsuda, Motohama, Katase, and Murayama. "Ah. Koneko you're breaking my ribs." Koneko lets go smiling sheepishly. Wait, smiling. "Matsuda, if it is some kind of perverted comment I will tell Freed here to kick your ass 70 different ways to hell." At that Matsuda closes his mouth, and puts his hands up in the I surrender position. "Also, why is Koneko smiling?"

"Because you're awake," everybody responds simultaneously.

For the next few hours everybody mingles and talks with each other. Soon it's only me, Matsuda, Motohama, and Freed.

"Guys, I am ready to get over my trauma. Think you can help me," I ask them.

"Got an idea?" Freed asks.

"Yeah, this whole thing started because of a female rapist group right. I think I need to get a girlfriend. And frankly I want to be worthy enough for Koneko, will you help me?" I ask them.

 **Quest Completed**

 **Path towards the cure**

 **Ask your friends for help.**

 **Rewards: 100 exp, 1 favor token Freed**

"Took you long enough to ask," they all respond.

"Give us a few hours, you need anything or can we go?" Freed asks.

I shake my head and they walk off. I open up my status screen and start reading about all the stats.

 **Strength (STR): Your physical strength. Helps determine HP.**

 **Vitality (VIT): Essentially your endurance. Helps determine HP.**

 **Agility (AGI): How agile you are.**

 **Stamina (STA): How long you can fight or run without using MP.**

 **Intelligence (INT): How smart you are. Doesn't include common sense. Helps determine MP.**

 **Wisdom (WIS): Common Sense basically. Helps determine MP. You never use yours.**

 **Charisma (CHA): How easily you can deal with social situations.**

 **Control (CTRL): How much control you have over yourself. Doesn't mean you can't enter a rage, you can just control your actions during the rage more easily. Helps determine ?.**

 **Luck (LUK): How lucky you are.**

 _ **Sorry I am a bit tired. Will be updated soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the third chapter. When I do the next mass update I will be putting up all the name suggestions for ya'll to vote on. My other fanfic will be updated in a few weeks, I just don't want to update it until I have got an idea for the next few chapters. Shout out to SeerKing and RedBurningDragon. A few things will be cleared up this chapter. Gonna try to get one or two more up today. Here you are.**_

 **Gaming Gear**

 **Gaming Gear past possessors**

 **[Ddraig talking to Issei]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

 **With Issei**

Great to be released from the hospital. So many people, nowhere to hide, so much noise. I shudder thinking about. I am currently leaning on Freed, going back home. Man, in the hospital for a week, new school year started without me, and it's 8p.m.

"Dude, you feeling okay?" Freed asks me.

"Y-yeah, nothing wrong here. Just ti-tired is all," I respond. My friends (?) find it weird that around most people I am nervous and shy as hell, but that around them I am, well not outgoing, but not as shy. For one thing I don't stutter as much.

"Ise, tousan and kaasan said I could move in, but since there aren't any extra rooms, and since your perversity is just a mask, they said that I can sleep with you," Koneko tells me.

At that even Freed stops and gapes. I just sigh and go with it, but since Freed is still frozen, I hobble the about three feet from me to Koneko and she lets me use her to support myself. "You could have waited till we got back to the house you know," I tell her.

"I'm learning from you, making statements and watching their reactions. Do you not like this?" she asks.

"Let's see, the town's 'white kitten' living with me, sleeping in my room. I am a known friend of the resident psychopathic priest, known to hang out with two massive perverts, as well as peep at girls at school, even if everybody knows it's just to drive them away. Oh, yeah. Thanks for that by the way. Last week of middle school for us, a bunch of guys, girls, and teachers come and apologize to me, making me the center of attention, and making me relapse," she flinches at my tone and what I say. "But I'm good, managed to crawl into a air vent after getting them distracted by something. Also, you wanted my help with your report for that club your friends are in right?" she nods when I ask this. "Okay, phoenix. It is a really popular mythological creature. There are so many variants that it is nearly impossible to know them all at our age. Immortal bird which stands for rebirth. It is a bird which can control flames. It can stand for how no matter how bad the situation, humanity will come back and adapt, like making a fire for warmth when stranded, and can also stand for hope since it is about rebirth. No documented ways that I have found to kill one. So I am thinking hypothetically. It is a creature of flame, so use water, drown it, make it sink in a lake or pond, or an ocean. Throw water at it to bring down its power. Keep attacking it till it's mind is broken, won't kill it but will win you the fight. Other than that there isn't anything I can think of. That good for you?"

"Yeah, thanks. Look there's tousan and kaasan," she says.

I sigh as we reach home, and Koneko helps me up to my, no our room. She leaves me in there after grabbing a change of clothes for herself. I change out of the hospital garb, a white shirt with green pants, into a pair of my pj's, black cotton sleep shorts and silk nightshirt. I hear Koneko telling tousan and kaasan where everybody else is. Then I hear her coming up the stairs, and she knocks on the door.

"I'm decent," I basically shout out and she comes in. I scoot over next to the wall and roll over to face the wall. I feel her get in bed and get under the covers. We both just lie there for a few minutes.

"Ise, can I talk to you for a bit?" she asks.

I roll over to face her and I ask, "What?"

"Don't ever scare me like that. You're one of the few friends I have. I don't know what would happen if you died." I open my mouth to retaliate. "And don't say something like it doesn't matter, that your death wouldn't affect anybody. In this whole town, you're the only person I can really relate to. Sure nothing that happened to me is anywhere close to what happened to you but still. Most people like us try to harm others, or something like that. I have people to support me, that have been with me a long time. You don't, you push everybody away, I hate seeing you in pain. While most people only see a traumatized pervert, I see the gentle soul inside you. As well as the other you that comes out rarely, the confident warrior ready to kill others to protect. Yes, I know about that, Freed was the one to tell me. But seriously if you died, I would probably kill myself. Please, stop pushing me and the others away," she tells me.

"I-i'll try," I tell her. "Truth be told, the first day I woke up I decided to try to get over some of my trauma, and asked Motohama, Matsuda, and Freed for help. I can't promise I'll just suddenly stop pushing you away, but eventually I'll be able to have friends." I hug her as she starts crying, I notice that she is in cat print p.j.s. Eventually she stops crying and looks up at me.

"Thank you," she says. She then moves up and kisses me. I freeze in fear and I start shaking. She stops and moves back, her face red from embarrassment. After a few moments she says, "I hope that someday you can accept this." I look at her in amazement. "Now, you need to take the shirt off, remember the doctor gave you something to help you be able to walk without help more quickly." I nod and take off my shirt as she grabs a container. I toss my shirt towards the end of the bed and I look at the scar that is left over. Directly in the middle of my chest is just a white scar in the shape of knife.

Koneko opens the container and begins spreading the cream inside over the scar. After a few moments of that she wipes her hand on her shirt and closes the container and puts it up. I lie back down looking at the ceiling, and I feel Koneko cuddling up to my side, so I roll over and wrap my arms around her gently, and I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **Issei's mind**

I open my eyes to a giant field. I see a maybe 5"3 tall guy with brown eyes and brown spiky hair with an average build. He looks at me and waves.

"How you doing, so you're finally in here eh?" he asks. "Anyway I am you could say, rather I am a construct created by the Gaming Gear, the thing that saved your life a few weeks ago, basically I am here to help you grow stronger. As well as make the Gaming Gear interface better for you. And don't believe me, well just say Gaming Gear."  
"Gaming Gear," I say, and the guy disappears in a cloud of smoke and the smoke surrounds my right hand and turns into a gauntlet. The gauntlet has a blue screen where the back of my hand would be, and the rest looks kinda of like a VR glove. I will the gauntlet away and the guy appears again.

"Wonderful, now then. Anything that you would like added to stats screen, or added period?" he asks me.

"A speed stat, I guess," I respond. He nods and snaps his fingers.

"Go ahead now, check your stats," he tells me.

"Stats."

 **Issei Hyouyduo**

 **Level: 2 (378/10,000 exp)**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 162**

 **MP: 760**

 **?: 1**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT:5**

 **AGI: 2**

 **SPD: 3**

 **STA: 5**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 24**

 **CHA: 1**

 **CTRL: 16**

 **LUK: .5**

I shrug looking at them. "Now then, since you have gained a bit of confidence from that talk with the girl I can restore some of your abilities," he tells me snapping his fingers again. I clutch my head in pain, as a well of information appears.

 **[Detect Bloodlust] (Passive) Lvl.9 (98,274/1,000,000 exp)**

 **Allows you to detect bloodlust and direction.**

 **At Lvl.10 allows you to know origin.**

 **[Airstep] (Active) Lvl.12 (24,000/30,000 exp)**

 **Condense air under your feet and use it to propel yourself. Each level decreases MP usage. 20 MP per step.**

 **[Darkness] (Legendary skill)**

 **You are connected to Darkness at a spiritual level. You are not affected as badly by using Darkness. Freeform skill, amount of DEP used depends on what you do, and your state of mind. Using more DEP than you have can turn you into a monster of Darkness or make you go insane.**

 **[Observe] (Active) Lvl.1 (0/100 exp)**

 **Skill allows you to see the name, level, and Max HP of items, objects, armor, weapons, and people at the most 20 levels above you. Higher the level more information given, and higher levels information become available. Costs 50 MP.**

 **[Stealth] (Passive) Lvl. 20 (78,246/100,000 exp)**

 **The ability to move quietly and do actions without being seen. Relies on own users movement, higher level grants greater increase to staying hidden and unnoticed. + 22% chance to not be noticed.**

 **[Swordsmanship] (Passive) Lvl.14 (284/1,000 exp)**

 **You are comfortable wielding a sword. Higher level grants higher skill.**

 **[Shortsword beginner] (Passive) Lvl.12 (12/2,000 exp)**

 **You are beginner using short swords. Higher level grants higher skill.**

 **[Parry] (Active) Lvl.1 (2/200 exp)**

 **Ability to block and counteract melee attacks. Higher level grants higher chance of success. 1% chance of success. Costs 15 MP.**

 **[Throwing Weapons] (Passive) Lvl.3 (2/500 exp)**

 **Ability to throw weapons. Higher level increases accuracy. 16% chance to hit.**

 **[Crafting Basic] (Passive)**

 **Ability to craft basic items.**

 **[Blacksmithing] (Passive)**

 **Ability to forge basic weapons, and do basic Blacksmithing.**

"Now then, call me Issac. You are signigicantly weaker than others your age. I can make you as strong as the average person your age, but it will make quite a bit of your skills go to the bottom level. Will you do it?" he asks me.

"Sure, but first I want to know, why is my INT, WIS, and MP so hight?" I ask him.

"You INT and WIS are so high, because you are actually very smart and wise but you never use it. Your MP is high because you used a lot of techniques back in the day. Some of the techniques you can actually use without using MP, becasue their stuff anybody can do, like sprinting. If you have the skill, you can sprint using MP, or your own stamina. I can bring you MP, INT, and WIS down if you want?" he tells me. I nod at him to do so. "Like I thought, it would make things a bit to easy, because of how much there is. Okay hold on a sec." He then claps his hands. "Check your status, also every ten levels you gain 50 HP and 50 MP."

"Status."

 **Issei Hyouyduo**

 **Level: 14 (0/16,000 exp)**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 372**

 **MP: 370**

 **DEP: 1**

 **STR: 8**

 **VIT:9**

 **AGI: 6**

 **SPD: 7**

 **STA: 9**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **CHA: 1**

 **CTRL: 16**

 **LUK: .5**

 **TITLES**

 **[Traumatized Oppai Baka]**

 **Because of past trauma, you hide yourself behind a mask of perversity so as to drive others away.**

 **-75% reputation gain with females**

 **-25% reputation gain with males**

 **-30% reputation gain with perverts**

 **+15% reputation gain with other traumatized people.**

 **[Tortured Beyond Belief Survivor]**

 **Tortured as a kid. You hate seeing others be hurt, especially innocents. Permanently gain [Protective Aura]**

 **-25% reputation gain with all**

 **+5% reputation gain with trauma victims**

 **To lose you need to find somebody to help you with your nightmares and flashbacks.**

 **[Extreme Perverted Trauma Survivor]**

 **Because you raped and molested and forced to pleasure others by females as a kid you have been traumatized. Gain [Traumatized Oppai Baka] title to hid your true feelings behind.**

 **To lose get a girlfriend that will help you with your trama.**

 **[Betrayal At Youth]**

 **Betrayed by one you trusted at a young age. Your heart fears to trust again. Gains [Fearful Trust]**

 **-30% reputation gained**

 **To lose, find somebody that you can trust.**

 **[Broken]**

 **Da fuck. Who the hell does this shit to a kid, a kid for hell's sake. Broken as a kid by numerous torture and traumatizing events. Gains [Perma Fear]**

 **-20% reputation gain**

 **To lose, fuck it, look at relationships tab.**

 **[?] LOCKED**

 **Requirement: gain confidence**

 **Finally something that is not fucking traumatizing, hope you gain this quick kid.**

 **SKILLS**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive)**

 **Allows you to heal all damage by sleeping in a bed, sub skills can be obtained.**

 **[Ambidextrous] (Passive) Lvl.1 (0/100exp)**

 **Allows to use of the non dominant hand for tasks. Higher the level, more skilled user will be with all manner of tasks.**

 **Passively reduces non-dominant hand penalty from 95% to 80%**

 **[Rhythm Echo] (Active) Lvl.1 (1/100 exp)**

 **Walk in a seemingly random pattern to confuse enemies. May affect non-enemies as well. Higher level increases effectiveness and decreases MP cost. Cost 200MP.**

 **[Fearful Trust]**

 **Because of painful betrayal, you have trouble trusting others.**

 **-30% chance for allies to trust you and vice versa.**

 **[Perma Fear]**

 **You fear everything, even your own shadow.**

 **+40% chance to hurt friends because you flinch away from them all the time.**

 **[Protective Aura] (Legendary Skill)**

 **Tortured as a child, you hate the harmers of innocents. This skill is both passive and active.**

 **(Passive) Lvl.64 (78,246/640,000exp)**

 **When passive, this skill allows people with severe trauma, guilt, or fear to flock to you, they will relax feeling like you will protect them.**

 **(Active) Lvl.1 (0/100exp)**

 **When active, this skill grants a severe amount of power so that you can protect others. Activates when seeing a innocent or cared one being harmed.**

 **WARNING! BECAUSE OF CURRENT PSYCH AND PSYCHOLOGICAL DAMAGE, ONLY PEOPLE ABOVE THE RELATIONSHIP LEVEL FRIEND WILL ACTIVATE PROTECTIVE AURA (ACTIVE)**

 **[Detect Bloodlust] (Passive) Lvl.1 (1/100 exp)**

 **Allows you to detect bloodlust.**

 **At Lvl.5 allow you to know direction.**

 **At Lvl.10 allows you to know origin.**

 **[Airstep] (Active) Lvl.1 (1/100 exp)**

 **Condense air under your feet and use it to propel yourself. Each level decreases MP usage. 100 MP per step.**

 **[Darkness] (Legendary skill)**

 **You are connected to Darkness at a spiritual level. You are not affected as badly by using Darkness. Freeform skill, amount of DEP used depends on what you do, and your state of mind. Using more DEP than you have can turn you into a monster of Darkness or make you go insane.**

 **[Observe] (Active) Lvl.1 (0/100 exp)**

 **Skill allows you to see the name, level, and Max HP of items, objects, armor, weapons, and people at the most 20 levels above you. Higher the level more information given, and higher levels information become available. Costs 50 MP.**

 **[Stealth] (Passive) Lvl. 1 (1/100 exp)**

 **The ability to move quietly and do actions without being seen. Relies on own users movement, higher level grants greater increase to staying hidden and unnoticed. + 3% chance to not be noticed.**

 **[Swordsmanship] (Passive) Lvl.1 (1/100 exp)**

 **You are comfortable wielding a sword. Higher level grants higher skill.**

 **[Shortsword beginner] (Passive) Lvl.1 (1/100 exp)**

 **You are beginner using short swords. Higher level grants higher skill.**

 **[Parry] (Active) Lvl.1 (1/200 exp)**

 **Ability to block and counteract melee attacks. Higher level grants higher chance of success. 1% chance of success. Costs 15 MP.**

 **[Throwing Weapons] (Passive) Lvl.1 (20/100 exp)**

 **Ability to throw weapons. Higher level increases accuracy. 4% chance to hit.**

 **[Crafting Basic] (Passive)**

 **Ability to craft basic items.**

 **[Blacksmithing] (Passive)**

 **Ability to forge basic weapons, and do basic Blacksmithing.**

 **[?] (?) ? (?/?exp)**

 **?**

 **Requirements: gain confidence, and a trusted ally.**

"I didn't reset the Passive Protective Aura, Crafting, or Blacksmithing, because those are abilities that would be noticed if they were weaker. Also tommorow head to the dungeon the gear offers you chow," he tells me. Then everything turns dark.

 **With Koneko**

I wake up to Issei thrashing around I quickly grab him around the waist and start comforting him while humming a peaceful tune. He slowly starts calming down while shivering and muttering, "no more, no more. I promise I'll be a good boy from now on." If I ever meet the people that did this I will kill them.

 _ **This chapter is a bit long because of the new character sheet. Hope you all enjoy it. May fall asleep before I can post next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. Shout out to SeerKing and RedBurningDragon. I am looking for an OC character to basically be the person with the other Gaming Gear since there are 2 of them. So send in suggestions, or would you rather have me use Vali? Whoever is the character with the 2nd Gaming Gear will be the person to tell Koneko, Matsuda, Motohama, Katase, Murayama, and Freed about Issei's Sacred Gears.**_

 **Gaming Gear**

 **Gaming Gear past possessors/Issac**

 **[Ddraig talking to Issei]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

 **With Issei**

I wake up and notice Koneko isn't in bed. I look at my alarm clock and it's 8:30 a.m. She's probably at school. I get up and get dressed in casual clothes. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black jacket. I head downstairs and see kaasan in the kitchen.

"Ohayou. Koneko went to school, and I'm making breakfast for you," kaasan tells me.

"Ohayou. I am probably gonna walk around town and think about things. That okay?" I ask her.

"Sure it is, here eat up. I made your favorite, fried rice with egg and breakfast sushi," she says, setting it in front of me.

"Itadakimasu," I say beginning to eat my breakfast. After I finish breakfast I go up stairs and brush my teeth and head out. "I'll be back."

When I exit a message pops up.

 **Go to [Dungeon of The Myths]?**

 **[Y/N]**

I press Y since Isacc told me to. That reminds me, "Oi Issac. You hear me?" I whisper.

 **"Yeah, I hear you. If your wondering why my voice sound diffrent, it's becasue we aren't in you mind. And you can just think what you want to say to me," he says matarilizing in front of me.**

"Well I have a few questions, first since I'm going to a dungeon I'm guessing there's going to be a somewhat sentinet boss. Is it possible for me to make them join me. Second, how do I restore HP and MP. DEP I understand because of my past,  
I tell him.

 **"Yes, it is possible to make enemies join you, for sentinet ones like humans and the like you just have to negoatiate or make them submit to you. For nonsentinet like Hellhounds, and normal creatures, you need to tame them. You can restore HP using HP potions, MP using MP potions, you can sleep in a bed and restore both completely. Anyway, that cream from yesterday plus sleeping in a bed made it possible for you to walk so eaisly today. I have also added something akin to a bestiary, and encyclopedia. It will only tell you the basics of the average creature and basics of that type of item. I also noticed a few bugs in the interface while you were asleep, so here," he snaps his fingers when he finishes.**

 **[Crafting Basic] (Passive)**

 **Ability to craft basic items.**

 **[Blacksmithing] (Passive)**

 **Ability to forge basic weapons, and do basic Blacksmithing.**

"Thanks, well time to get to work," I say as I reach the entrace to the dungeon. It's just a wall but a window pops up.

 **About to enter [Dungeon of The Myths Lvl.14]**

 **When you enter there is no exiting before completing the dungeon.**

 **Enter? [Y/N]**

I tap Y and enter. I enter a stairwell leading down. Getting to the bottom there is a circular room with a chest. I'm guessing that this dungeon was here before, and that the Gaming Gear just lead me here, but messed with fate so that there is a chest here. And since I don't have a weapon, there is going to be a weapon in the chest.

 **For making a series of smart deductions you gain 3 Wisdom points.**

 **"Okay, I was wrong. You did use your wisdom. You were just dull and oblivious. Forgive me," Issac says apologizing.**

I roll my eyes and open up the chest. There is a bronze shortsword inside. I pick it up and another window pops up.

 **Bronze Shortsword acquired. Equiq? [Y/N].**

I press Y, and the sword appears in my right hand. "Hey, Isacc how can check my gear and all," I ask.

 **"Open up your character screen and enter the gear tab," he tells me.**

I do that and another screen shows up.

 **Head: Nothing**

 **First layer** : **Black shirt [10/10]**

 **Second layer: Black jacket [10/10]**

 **Pants: Black trousers [10/10]**

 **Shoes: Black tennis shoes [10/10]**

 **Back Weapon: Nothing**

 **Right thigh Weapon: Nothing**

 **Left thigh Weapon: Nothing**

 **Hip leftside Weapon: Bronze Shortsword (no sheath, cannot sheath on person, has to put in inventory) [30/30]**

 **Hip rightside Weapon: Nothing**

 **Armor: None**

Back weapon must mean weapon put on the back, such as a bow and quiver. The thigh weapons must be like how the military will scrap knives to their thighs. The hip weapons must be weapons on the, such as having two pistols on your hip.

 **For a series of smart deductions you gain 3 Wisodm points.**

"I want to kill the person that made this thing," I say. I hear Issac chuckling in the background, and I go through a door into a corrider. I see this dummy looking thing. "Issac, how do I use skills?"

 **"Just say the skill name," he tells me.**

"[Observe]" I say, and I feel the MP being used.

 **Training Dummy Lvl. 12 HP: 200**

 **A simple training dummy used to learn the basics.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Better learn.**

 **Using the Training Dummy, learn the basics of your new fighting style.**

 **[Y/N]**

 **Reward: 600 EXP**

Too good to pass up. I immediately hit Y.

 **First, use [Observe] on your weapon.**

I do that, and information on the sword pops up.

 **Bronze Shortsword**

 **When man first made swords, they made these weak swords. With your skill you can make a bronze sword twice as good as this. Deals 15 base damage.**

 **Always make sure to use [Observe] on weapons, you could get a new weapon that is slightly better than other weapons made of the same make. Second, cast [Rhythm Echo] and [Air Step] together to strike from behind.**

"[Rhythm Echo] [Air Step]" I shout out as I rush forwar. Using Rhythm Echo I move in a random pattern to confuse enemies, at my old strength this technique would create dozens of afterimages to help confuse, as it is now, it only creates one, I dash from position to position, disappearing and reappearing. When I get close I activate Air Step and as my left foot is coming I condense air under my right foot, I then push off with my right foot and soar into the air, landing behind the training dummy. I land bending down and I pivot on my right foot turning that way while slashing and I hit dead center in the back.

 **\- 100 HP**

 **Using movement skills can allow you to outmanuever enemies and hit them from behind dealing more damage. MP recharges over time. Current rate is 1 MP per hour. Block the dummy's attack.**

At that the dummy turns around and swings a staff out of nowhere at me. I block it.

 **-20 HP**

 **Sometimes when blocking an attack damage will still be dealt. Use observe on the weapon, here's a free light MP potion so you can get the necessary MP.**

 **Light MP potion gained.**

I open up my inventory and grab the light MP potion and drink it.

 **+30 MP**

 **+100 MP for first MP potion**

I look at the staff and say, "[Observe]".

 **Training Dummy Staff**

 **A basic staff used by training dummies. Quite weak.**

 **Good job. Now that you have observed the staff, there is a greater chance of your parry working. Use parry for the next attack.**

I get ready for the next attack. When it moves forward and strikes I shout, [Parry]! I then block the staff and jump and spin clockwise to my left then hitting it in the head.

 **Training Dummy defeated. 300 exp gained.**

 **Loot:**

 **Training Dummy Staff**

 **Old cloak**

 **$21**

 **Congratulations, for defeating your first enemy in combat, and old skill has been released.**

 **Skill unlocked**

 **[Warrior Spirit] (Passive)**

 **Enemies beware. No matter what your normal personality is, people with a warrior spirit are confident and deadly when fighting. They are deadly because they can lose all emotions and ignore feeling of guilt, pity, mercy, and honor.**

 **Quest Completed**

 **Better Learn.**

 **600 exp earned.**

I close out all windows till I get to the loot window. It asks me if I want to sell any of the stuff. I will keep it for right now, it might be useful later.

 **"Okay, can you explain Rhythm Echo to me, and damn, I didn't know that you had a warrior spirit in you. That's impressive," Issac compliments me.**

"Thanks. Rhythm Echo basacailly makes my body move faster, I move in short dashes to make it seem like I am moving faster than should be, this happens by absorbing potential energy in the environment and turning it into kinetic energy, and then using that kinetic energy to get a quick burst of speed. The illsion is actually a mass of kinetic energy taking a somewhat physical form," I explain to Isacc.

 **"Damn, that is impressive," he states.**

"Thanks, [Status]," I say.

 **Issei Hyouyduo**

 **Level: 14 (900/16,000 exp)**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 352/372**

 **MP: 095/430**

 **DEP: 1**

 **STR: 8**

 **VIT:9**

 **AGI: 6**

 **SPD: 7**

 **STA: 9**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 16**

 **CHA: 1**

 **CTRL: 16**

 **LUK: .5**

 **SKILLS**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive)**

 **Allows you to heal all damage by sleeping in a bed, sub skills can be obtained.**

 **[Ambidextrous] (Passive) Lvl.1 (0/100exp)**

 **Allows to use of the non dominant hand for tasks. Higher the level, more skilled user will be with all manner of tasks.**

 **Passively reduces non-dominant hand penalty from 95% to 80%**

 **[Rhythm Echo] (Active) Lvl.1 (20/100 exp)**

 **Walk in a seemingly random pattern to confuse enemies. May affect non-enemies as well. Higher level increases effectiveness and decreases MP cost. Cost 200MP.**

 **[Fearful Trust]**

 **Because of painful betrayal, you have trouble trusting others.**

 **-30% chance for allies to trust you and vice versa.**

 **[Perma Fear]**

 **You fear everything, even your own shadow.**

 **+40% chance to hurt friends because you flinch away from them all the time.**

 **[Protective Aura] (Legendary Skill)**

 **Tortured as a child, you hate the harmers of innocents. This skill is both passive and active.**

 **(Passive) Lvl.64 (78,246/640,000exp)**

 **When passive, this skill allows people with severe trauma, guilt, or fear to flock to you, they will relax feeling like you will protect them.**

 **(Active) Lvl.1 (0/100exp)**

 **When active, this skill grants a severe amount of power so that you can protect others. Activates when seeing a innocent or cared one being harmed.**

 **WARNING! BECAUSE OF CURRENT PSYCH AND PSYCHOLOGICAL DAMAGE, ONLY PEOPLE ABOVE THE RELATIONSHIP LEVEL FRIEND WILL ACTIVATE PROTECTIVE AURA (ACTIVE)**

 **[Detect Bloodlust] (Passive) Lvl.1 (1/100 exp)**

 **Allows you to detect bloodlust.**

 **At Lvl.5 allow you to know direction.**

 **At Lvl.10 allows you to know origin.**

 **[Airstep] (Active) Lvl.1 (20/100 exp)**

 **Condense air under your feet and use it to propel yourself. Each level decreases MP usage. 100 MP per step.**

 **[Darkness] (Legendary skill)**

 **You are connected to Darkness at a spiritual level. You are not affected as badly by using Darkness. Freeform skill, amount of DEP used depends on what you do, and your state of mind. Using more DEP than you have can turn you into a monster of Darkness or make you go insane.**

 **[Observe] (Active) Lvl.1 (90/100 exp)**

 **Skill allows you to see the name, level, and Max HP of items, objects, armor, weapons, and people at the most 20 levels above you. Higher the level more information given, and higher levels information become available. Costs 50 MP.**

 **[Stealth] (Passive) Lvl. 1 (1/100 exp)**

 **The ability to move quietly and do actions without being seen. Relies and own users movement, higher level grants greater increase to staying hidden and unnoticed. + 3% chance to not be noticed.**

 **[Swordsmanship] (Passive) Lvl.3 (0/400 exp)**

 **You are comfortable wielding a sword. Higher level grants higher skill.**

 **[Shortsword beginner] (Passive) Lvl.2 (300/600 exp)**

 **You are beginner using short swords. Higher level grants higher skill.**

 **[Parry] (Active) Lvl.1 (30/200 exp)**

 **Ability to block and counteract melee attacks. Higher level grants higher chance of success. 1% chance of success. Costs 15 MP.**

 **[Throwing Weapons] (Passive) Lvl.1 (20/100 exp)**

 **Ability to throw weapons. Higher level increases accuracy. 4% chance to hit.**

 **[Crafting Basic] (Passive)**

 **Ability to craft basic items.**

 **[Blacksmithing] (Passive)**

 **Ability to forge basic weapons, and do basic Blacksmithing.**

 **[Warrior Spirit] (Passive)**

 **Enemies beware. No matter what your normal personality is, people with a warrior spirit are confident and deadly when fighting. They are deadly because they can lose all emotions and ignore feeling of guilt, pity, mercy, and honor.**

 **[?] (?) ? (?/?exp)**

 **?**

 **Requirements: gain confidence, and a trusted ally.**

"I will need to figure out how to make HP and MP potions," I state. "I'm gonna sit here and rest a little bit, and come up with a plan."

 **"Good idea, since your skills were reset, your weaker than before. This once though I am going to give you a few MP potioins," Issac tells me.**

"Thanks," I say as I receive a few MP potions. I drink one and regain all my MP. I decide to eat something since I walked about half an hour to get here. I sit down and pull out some protein bars.

 _ **Here you go. It's a bit long also because of the info. That will be changing soon though. The info will be condensed. Hope all of you enjoy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I am a bit mad because I started reading a gamer highschool dxd fanfic and said fuck it. About 8 chapters in, Level one, all stats in the hundreds, HP and MP in the thousands, HP and MP regen is in the millions. NO. Also, can you all please review and leave suggestions for how to fall asleep, been a problem all summer, I can't fall asleep before 2 a.m. and when it's 2 I feel like that I just ran 2 miles with a backpack on, and then I sleep anywhere from 10 to 12 hours, I normally only sleep from about 6-7 hours. Please help me! Also shout out to SeerKing and RedBurning Dragon. Seriously though, please help me.**_

 **Gaming Gear**

 **Gaming Gear past possessors**

 _Text Message_

 **[Ddraig talking to Issei]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

 **With Koneko**

Hope Ise is doing okay. Knowing him, he's walking around town thinking. Luckily Rias agreed to let Issei borrow books from our club. Still need to figure out how to school my math teacher. Stuck up bitch. Luckily I'm with Freed, Matsuda, Motohama, Murayama, and Katase.

"My math teacher is a bitch. Ya'll got anything for me to school her with?" I ask them.

"Ask Issei," Motohama responds. I shrug and pull out my phone and send a text to him.

 **With Issei**

I feel my phone vibrating and I pull it out.

" _Math teacher a bitch, need to school. Help?"_ is what I receive from Koneko. Finally I can use that. I start smirking as I pull out a paper that I had described an equation on I got from Google + one time.

" _Prove that 0/0 = 2._

 _= 100-100/100-100_

 _=((10)(10)) -((10)(10)) /10(10-10)_

 _(10-10)_ _(10+10)/10_ _(10-10) cross out the two (10-10)_

 _=20/10_

 _=2"_ is what I send to her.

 **With Koneko**

" _Prove that 0/0 = 2._

 _= 100-100/100-100_

 _=((10)(10)) -((10)(10)) /10(10-10)_

 _=(10-10)_ _(10+10)/10_ _(10-10) cross out the two (10-10)_

 _=20/10_

 _=2"_ is what I receive from Ise. Working it in my head it's, correct. How?

 **With Issei**

" _How,"_ is the response I get.

" _Google +,"_ is what I send back.

" _Lunch is ending, gotta go,"_ is what she responds back with.

I laugh as I finish up my protein bar.

 **20 HP gained.**

I gain HP from eating a protein bar. Why not. I shake my head and get up.

 **"Oi, Issei. You don't have to shout your skill names out to use 'em, also seems like Ddraig is starting to get sane," Issac tells me.**

"Eh, I'm going to get a few levels, don't bother me," I tell him. I then enter the next room and see some enemies wielding what looks like flint knives. They all seem to be ratmen, and is that a fucking kobold! I spam [Observe] on them 6 times.

 **[Clanrat apprentice] Lvl. 13**

 **A apprentice ratman under a stronger soldier**

 **[Flint knife] [2/10]**

 **Broken flint knife**

 **[Clanrat apprentice] Lvl. 14**

 **A apprentice ratman under a stronger soldier**

 **[Flint knife] [15/15]**

 **A flint knife that seems to have been made by cavemen.**

 **[Kobold apprentice] Lvl. 16**

 **A Kobold apprentice that serves under a stronger soldier in order to lead clanrats.**

 **[Iron Flint knife] [50/50]**

 **A iron flint knife that can be found in stores.**

Da fuck, A ENEMY 2 LEVELS HIGHER THAN ME! I HAVE NONE OF MY OLD FIGHTING SKILLS! DA FUCK! They spot me and the two ratmen charge at me. I block the first one's strike effectively breaking the flint knife, I then kick it. I roll forward thrusting my sword forward and I stab it in the heart, I then pull out the sword and chop off its head. I jump to the side muttering, "[Parry]" and I parry the second ratman's strike and I end up chopping off its head to. I turn back to the kobold as its staring at me.

"Die man thing," it says to me.

"Bring it, always wanted to eat kobold," I respond. It chuckles and lunges forward with the knife, I attempt to block it but he ducks under my sword and hits me, dealing 50 damage. I jump back and look for bleeding, lucking I don't seem to be bleeding. I realize that from the moment the first ratman attacked me, my warrior spirit came forth. I shrug and ready for the next attack. It leaps forward attempting to stab me, I roll to the side and cut off its tail, I then quickly hit it across the back while kicking it between the legs. At that it falls to the ground. I then quickly chop off it's head.

 **4,000 exp gained**

 **Loot:**

 **Flint knife [14/15]**

 **Iron flint knife [30/30]**

 **X3 Small HP potions**

 **Kobold meat**

 **$63**

 **[Observe] Lvl.2**

Sweet, I can actually eat Kobold. I think about what all I can use it with before shaking my head and continuing. I continue through the dungeon, running across 15 more ratmen and 6 more kobolds, as well as getting more loot, and gaining a level, getting my stats to: Str, 13; Vit, 14; Agi, 10; Spd, 11; Sta, 14, and getting another level on my observe skill, 4 more for Swordsmanship, and 3 more Shortsword beginner, without getting hit once increasing my luck to 5, I didn't even use a single skill, before I enter a prison. I see around 5 people in one of the cells, all are dressed in black garb. 4 of them are wearing masks while one of them isn't.

"Hey, think you could release us?" the one without a mask asks, he has green eyes and dirty blond hair. "If you do, we'll join you if you want."

"I was going to free ya'll anyway. But since I am actually going to start an organization to help me protect people, and ya'll are offering I'll take you up on that. Judging from ya'lls wardrobe, ya'll are assassins or something like that. Anyway if you're going to join me ya'll should know that I am normally a shy and nervous person, but I am confident during a fight because I have a warrior spirit in me, also I can't take ya'll in right now because I don't have enough money for a base right now," I tell them.

"No prob. Until you get a base we can use the woods. Now here's my pledge, I hereby declare that me and mine shall serve this person in front of me, this person that has saved us, in the name of my lineage this I declare," he says confusing me. "It seems like you know nothing of the supernatural, I'll explain all this later, anyway, we're at your command, I'll you my name when we get out of here."

Hunh.

 _ **All for tonight, I wanted was to get a little bit up. As well as get the first person of Ise's organization in.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Doc Manager not working for me. Had to do roundabout way.**_

 _ **Okay I'm back. First off, I know that this fanfic and my other one is bad. Of course they are, I'm just starting off. So instead of reviewing and saying it isn't interesting, well shut up, I'm just starting to write fanfics, and I am probably gonna be rewriting this one and my other fanfic when I become a better writer. I mean, I have no problem with flames, but at least give a reason for pete's sake. Shoutout to RedBurningDragon, SeerKing. Only one person proposed a OC, I am going to use that one and it is, Rogue Dragoon, by Rogue Dragon forever. No more name suggestions, here the names to vote on; Truth Behind the Game, A change of difficulty, the broken gamer, Accelerated Gaming. And sorry Kshail, but most of your name suggestions would work for a short fanfic, like a few chapters that only cover maybe a week or a month. And for your last name suggestion, well since this isn't like a second fanfic following off of another, it wouldn't really work. Only one update tonight.**_

 **Gaming Gear**

 **Gaming Gear past possessors**

 _Text Message_

 **[Ddraig talking to Issei]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

With Issei

Okay, so after that weird pledge, I just shrug and move on with them following me. I sigh thinking this is going to be a long day. When we exit the prison we see a bunch of ratmen and kobolds.

"Finally, back to what I understand," I mutter readying the sword I have. The ratmen and kobolds spot us and charge towards. I move forward and block the first strike, kicking him in the gut then proceeding to chop off his head. I continue with this rhythm while the people I saved finish off the others. When they are all dead, I discreetly sell everything from the loot, just wanting the money now. I end up with another $750.

"Looks like the leader is in this room," I say looking at a iron door.

"Got to agree there," the leader of the group I saved says. "Want us to do this?"

"No, this has just gotten confusing, stay here and search around for your stuff," I tell him opening the door. I walk into what is basically a throne room, filled with straw dummies. Some have white feather wings attached, others black feather wings, other bat wings, and some which look like typical mythological creatures from a griffon to a hydra.

"Man creature made it this far. Have to give credit to man creature. I shall give you one wish as a reward," what a kobold with better gear says.

"In that case, mind explaining all these dummies? I was introduced to the supernatural only about a week ago," I tell him.

"Short version. All mythologies and religions real. Dummies to get used to size and prepare to kill. That's it for short version, time to die man creature," it says moving forward. I use observe on him and his weapon.

 **[Urkshal the kobold captain] Lvl.17 HP:2,000**

 **A captain of the kobold forces. Strong but slow.**

 **[Oscillation Blade] [1,000/1,000]**

 **A blade which is made out of a special material.**

Da fuck. How the hell am I supposed to do this. He has 2,000 HP and a strong blade. Ugh.

 **-100 HP**

Shit that stings. Focus Issei, focus. I lift my sword as he moves forward. "[Parry]!" I manage to parry his strike dealing 120 damage to him. I continue with an upwards slash and a downwards diagonal slash dealing another 700 damage because I chopped of his left arm.

"YOU WILL PAY!" he yells at me attacking again. I don't have any MP to use the parry skill, so I move forward and parry his attack myself, I block the blade and manage to kick chop off his head, killing him.

 **Loot**

 **Oscillation Blade**

 **Map of Kuoh**

 **Skill Book, unknown**

 **Important Document**

 **Level up. Level up. Observe Level up. Swordsmanship Level up. Swordsmanship Level up. Shortsword beginner Level up. Parry Level up. Parry Level up. Parry Level up.**

"Um, Issac, why did all those skills level up so much?" I ask Issac.

 **"Because you fought a stronger more experienced opponent than you. Observe because of you observed the special weapon. Swordsmanship because you did that parry without using MP, same with Shortsword beginner, and Parry," Issac tells me.**

"Huh. Thanks," I tell him. I walk back to the door, open it and I say, "Okay come on." Everybody comes forward and we exit. We come out back on the street and I lead them into the forest so we can talk. "So mind explaining?"

"Yeah, so all mythologies are real and that pledge I said, it's a way for people to pledge their allegiance to others so that that person knows they won't be betrayed. Names Rogue by the way. Rogue Dragoon," the man says.

"Wait, there is no way you are Rogue, I mean it is such an uncommon and I already know a Rogue, and you're not him," I say blinking.

"Huh, wait? ISSEI! It's been so long dude. Oh, this is just an illusion," he says snapping his fingers. His image wavers and.

"ROGUE! It's truly been a long time," I say smiling as the Rogue I know appears. 5'6 with short black hair the has red and silver tips, red x with a silver cross on top eyes. I put my fist out and he fist bumps me. He's about to say something when a window pops up so I put a finger telling him to be quiet.

 **You can now recruit people to your organization. They will gain a weaker Gaming Gear, it will give them the basics, but not much else. They will be able to look at their stats, skills, and items, but nothing else.**

 **New Relationship found!**

 **[Rogue Dragoon] (Old friend)**

 **An old friend of yours who was beside you during your 4 years in the military. He was in the same group that turned you into a killer.**

I quickly recruit Rogue to my group, as well as his friends. "Just press yes," I tell them as they jump when the window opens up. "This is what happened last week. I was attacked and gained something called the Gaming Gear. Pressing yes, just joined you to my new organization, and gave you all a weaker version of the Gaming Gear. I know a little bit about the supernatural, and I have a feeling you all know about as much as I do. I intend to gain more people and make a few branches. The confirmed branches are going to be the assassins, you will be in charge of that one Rogue; the crafters, crafters and forgers; archers; information; magic; as well as a few cc. Now then I got an important document, let's look at it." After they all nod I pull out the document and put it on the ground.

 **Important Document Start.**

 _Attention purifiers,_

 _One of our own has left, his name is Alfed Doronzo. Kill him. Also, the purification projects are starting to get out of control. We don't know the reason yet, but kill all purification projects you see. We need to get them under control before the testing on Kuoh Japan in 3 weeks. For the purity of mankind, may all supernatural beings die._

 **Important Document End.**

"Shit," we all say at the same time.

"Okay, I have got 6 days till I am cleared to go to school, we should be able to get rid of more of these places in that time. Let's check this map," I say pulling out the map.

"Fuck," we all say together.

"Seriously, 42 of these places. Rogue, how strong are these 4?" I ask Rogue.

"A little weaker than me," he tells me.

"Okay, choose one of these four to be your second in command," I tell him. He points to the one right to my left. "Okay, you're in charge of these other three. Here take $600. This should be able to get you all some good gear. I want you four to take out one of these green dungeons every day, minus today. Rogue, take $300, and get yourself some good gear. I will contact you tomorrow. Knowing you Rogue, you have a tree house somewhere out her. Also, I am not healed from that time, this is just my warrior spirit."

"Got it," he says to me.

We all nod and leave, I head back home. They head into the forest.

 _ **Next up is the Crafter branch leader. Send in OC suggestions for a crafter/blacksmith.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I ended up spraining my left wrist and right arm at church playing a game sunday. 2 votes for "Truth behind the Game." One vote for "The broken gamer". Mostly just a short filler, just a bit of background knowledge. Shout out to SeerKing, RedBurningDragon, and RogueDragonforever. They are only buying swords and basic armor with the $600. School starts next week. At most 3 updates a month starting next week. Going to try to update atleast once a semester. Cloak is based off of the one from SeerKings' fanfic. Real short, just kind of skipping around, i atleast wanted their to be something, (may actually be long, planning on it being a bit shorter than it usually is), mainly just telling you about the updates slowing down because of school. Also I have decided on Pascal for crafting, Futaba Sakura (Persona 5) information, give me a mage, archer, and close range fighter (probably gonna go with Lighting or Serah or Vanilla from FF13 one of my favorite games).**_

 **Gaming Gear**

 **Gaming Gear past possessors**

 _Text Message_

 _Flashback_

 **[Ddraig talking to Issei]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

 **With Issei**

"[Observe]!"

 **[Cloak of Ambiguity]**

 **Increases chance to stay hidden. Part of Ambiguity set.**

Hunh, that's cool. Will be useful if I want to stay hidden. How can I use this in real life though? Cause' it really sucks if I can only use it in dungeons. Wait, pranks.

 **[Ugh. What happened?]**

Cardiac arrest basically.

 **[Makes sense.]**

Hold on a sec, there's Koneko. "[Observe]!" I whisper.

 **Koneko Toujou "White Cat of Kuoh"**

 **Lvl. ?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

Okay don't piss her off.

"Hey Ise. That equation doesn't actually work," she tells me.

"Top part, (10-10)?" I ask. She nods. "Damn."

We get home and I see Freed passed out drunk again outside the door. I look at Koneko and put a finger to my mouth telling her to be quiet. I then sneak up to him and scream out in a deep voice, "YOUR'E BITCH ASS IS ABOUT TO GET RAPED MOTHERF****R!". He jumps and hits his head on the door.

"You son of a bitch," he responds drunkingly while rubbing his head.

"Think of it as payback for the prank 6 months ago," I tell him. I hear Koneko laughing in the background as Freed mumbles. We go in and I go upstairs. I smile as I head upstairs thinking about my friends and family.

" _Take this knife, and stab him in the back."_

" _Run, I'll hold them off."  
"GO!"  
"NO, stay away, STAY AWAY!" Darkness fills the room, killing, desecreating, obliterating everything._

" _Get a medic, now."_

" _He's nearly dead."  
"Dark scythe, don't die now."  
"Issei, your'e alive. Thank God." Bang. Down goes the ally._

I come to in a pile of bile, Koneko and Freed shaking me.

"You alright?" Freed asks me.

"Yeah, flashback is all, I'm going to take a shower after I clean this up," I tell him.

"No, go ahead. I'll clean," he says looking relieved.

"You sure?" I ask. He nods. "Kay then." I go to my room and grab some pjs. I then head to the bathroom and start taking a shower.

" _End him, end him. He mustn't live to do this again."  
"The Holy sword project will go on."  
"Run, escape. You must survive, you must live to kill them."  
"I must kill, must feast, run mortals."  
"You are he that walks in the shadows, the only true murderer left alive."  
_

Come to Koneko shaking me wearing only a towel.

"Da fuck," I say.

"I came in here to wash your back and you were passed out. You sure your okay?" she asks looking worried.

"Yeah, can you leave. I can wash myself."

"No, I am not leaving you alone while you are so out of it, now get up and turn around, I'll wash your back." I just go with it and let her wash my back. I then wash hers and she gets dressed first, then I get dressed. Dinner is a solemn affair, apparantly everyone's worried about me passing out.

"Um, I met Rogue today," I say.

"Really? How's he doing?" Freed asks.

"Good," I respond, and all the talking stops. I sigh and continue eating. Like last night, Koneko rubs ointment on my scar and cuddle while we sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I have decided on a name for the fanfic. Also I am only going to give a full description of characters if it is a younger or older version, or if it's a new character. I will be using it for the rewrite of the fanfic. Until then I will be using Accelerated Gaming. I have 2 mage options to choose from, and one archer option, I still need a close range fighter option. Please review. Shoutout to SeerKing, RedBurningDragon, and RogueDragonforever. School starts Thursday, updates will be at most 3 three times a month till school ends, and at least once a semester. (multiple chapters may be uploaded at time as one update). Sorry it's short, i'm tired. Hope you enjoy.**_

 **Gaming Gear**

 _ **{Gaming Gear past possessors/ Issac to Issei or to one of his party}**_

 _ **{G**_ **aming Gear past possessors/ Issac}**

" _Ise to Issac or Ddraig"_

 _Text Message_

" _Flashback"_

 _Important Document_

 **[Ddraig talking to Issei]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

 **With Koneko**

"You sure you should be here Koneko, what about Issei?" a red haired girl asks me.

"Yeah, I made sure he was asleep," I respond to my King Rias.

"Well, can you sense anything alive in here?" she asks.

"No, nothings alive," I respond.

"Well damn, let's check it out," she says. Me, Rias, a blonde haired male with short well kept hair which is Kiba the knight, a black haired female whose hair reaches her feet who is Akeno the Queen, and then there is Freed, we all enter and it's a maze. We find a training dummy in a corridor, and then we start finding bodies of ratmen and kobolds. We walk past some cells and enter a large room. "Kiba, check the bodies and see if you can figure out what kind of weapons killed them." Kiba moves forwards and starts checking the bodies.

"Freed, do you mind looking?" he asks looking confused. Freed moves forward and looks to.

"Killed by a bronze weapon. Weird, it seems to have been made like in the old times," he says. We move on into a big room filled with straw dummies.

"Yikes. Hey Rias you should send this body to Beelzebub," he says to Rias. She nods and creates a teleportation circle to send the body to the Maou.

 **With Issei**

I wake up and get dressed in the same outfit from yesterday. _"Okay, you two ready?"_

 _ **{Yeah.}**_

 _ **(Definitely.)**_

 _ **{Oi, Ise. Here you go.}**_

 **[Boosted Gear] (Passive) Lvl.1 (100/1,000 exp)**

 **The gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor. Prison of Ddraig the Welsh Dragon.**

 **Grants skill [Boost] when active.**

 **Grants [Lesser Draconic Charisma] even when dematerialised.**

 **User is granted an armor value depending on form.**

 **User is weak against Anti-Dragon magic and magic items.**

 **First form; Twice critical, only 2 boosts, armor rating of 10.**

 **[Boost] (Active/Passive) Lvl.1 (10/1,000 exp)**

 **Doubles the STR, STA, AGI, SPD, VIT, MP, and HP, MP regeneration.**

 **Current Limit is 4 times. While in Twice Critical Form, can only boost twice. Cumulative Boosting lasts 3 minutes.**

 **[Lesser Draconic Charisma] (Passive)**

 **Adds 5 Charisma each level.**

 **Gain 50% xp boost as this is a Draconic Skill.**

 **[Red Dragon Emperor]**

 **As you are the host of Ddraig, you can communicate with him. Grants 50% xp boost to any Draconic Skill.**

Sweet, bur first I need to observe some of the loot from yesterday. I pull out the loot I need to observe, and, "[Observe]." Used six times.

 **Oscillation Blade [1,000/1,000]**

 **A blade that is capable of creating sonic attacks.**

 **Map of Kuoh's Purifier kobold dungeons**

 **Skill Book mental mapping**

 **Purifier document**

 **[Staff of Protection] [60/60]**

 **A staff that grants 30 armor.**

 **[Necklace Of Protection]**

 **Blessed necklace that helps with panic attacks and mental breakdowns. Useless against nightmares.**

I had a feeling it would be like that. I decide to use the skill book.

 **Use [Mental Mapping] Skill Book**

 **[Y/N]?**

 **[Mental Mapping] (Passive)**

 **Creates a perfect map that can be pulled up to reference.**

I head out after eating breakfast and telling mom and dad I am going to meet up with Rogue. I get to our meeting place and I see him and we head to the next dungeon. We enter the dungeon and see two chest. "Whatever you get in your chest equip," I tell him. In my chest are a; orb of ambiguity which I immediately add to my cloak, and a lighting skill book which I use.

 **[Lighting bolt] (Active) Lvl.1 (0/300 exp)**

 **Shoot a bolt of lighting.**

Sweet, ready for this dungeon.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry. I just can't figure out how to continue this fanfic. I will redo it in a few months. But for right now I just have no ideas for. Please enjoy my other fanfic though. Again, I am sorry.


End file.
